Beauty and The Bad
by MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki
Summary: Akaito adalah apa yang kau sebut yankee. Len adalah murid sempurna bagai protagonis dalam shoujo manga. Ketika perasaanmu terlihat, sang serigala berbulu domba beraksi.


Namanya Shion Akaito. Anak kelas dua SMA. Dia adalah seseorang yang kau sebut sebagai yankee atau preman sekolah. Dia mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah semerah cabe setan. Kekurangannya adalah belajar. Keahliannya mematahkan tulang rahang dan hidung orang. Kata-kata favoritnya adalah, "Ahh!". Wajahnya tampan, dengan hidung mbangir dan tatapan tajamnya yang seksi. Sayang orang selalu menjauhinya karena sikap kasar dan reputasinya yang buruk.

Dan belakangan ini sang Bad Boy Shion Akaito, gue, hobi merhatiin teman sekelasnya.

Kagamine Len.

Satu kata buat dia, sempurna. Pintar, atletis, cakep kaya protagonis di shoujo manga. Dia selalu datang membawa pasukan siswi-siswa yang terus berteriak "kyaaa... " tiap kali Len menanggapi mereka. Dan dia selalu terlihat kesulitan tiap kali dia membubarkan pasukannya. Wajar sih, guru saja sampe pasrah ngurus lusinan anak sekolah yang selalu nguntit Len kemanapun dia pergi.

Dan disitulah gue beraksi. Dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku celana, gue menatap mereka dengan garang sambil meneriakan kata favorit gue.

"Aaah!"

Dan mereka langsung kabur terbirit-birit. Sementara Len, dia terus tersenyum ke arah pasukannya melarikan diri.

Tidak tahan dengan sikap dia, gue menarik kerah kemeja dia dan memaksa Len yang tingginya sebahu gue mendongak. Meski begitu, entah kenapa gue risih natap dia langsung. Jadi gue melotot ke jidatnya. Dia terkejut melihat tampang ganteng-ganteng-garang gue.

"Oi, kalo ngga bisa ngurus pengikut lo, mending ga usah dateng ke sekolah!"

Seharusnya dia syok, ato bahkan emosi dikatain begitu. Harusnya. Tapi kenapa dia malah pasang senyum lima jari dengan mata berbinar-binar kaya anak balita nonton Power Rangers!? Damn! Dia keliatan imut banget!

"Uwaaah...enaknya punya temen yankee! Boleh dong, kapan-kapan ajarin cara ngusir mereka. " ucapnya tanpa ada rasa takut sedikitpun. Bahkan setelah gue pelototin dan gue bentak dengan kata favorit gue, senyum tidak luntur dari wajah dia.

Takut kek, terluka harga diri gue sebagai preman!

Gue mendecih. Lalu dengan sebal melepas cengkeraman gue dari kerah kemejanya.

 **Beauty and The Bad**

 **by MitsuKouFudo Arikuchiki**

 **(sang author tak bertanggung jawab)**

 **Vocaloid bukan punya saya**

 **Warning!**

 **Berantakan! OOCness! Gaje!**

 **AkaLen/LenAka terserah!**

 _happy reading!_

Musim panas, adalah musim liburan. Musim dimana anak-anak SMA plesir ke pantai dan menikmati pemandangan gadis-gadis bohai berbikini. Musim dimana anak-anak SMA menikmati kembang api dan festival. Musim dimana pasangan-pasangan cinta monyet bermunculan.

Buat gue sih...musim panas tuh musimnya pelajaran tambahan di ruang kelas yang suhunya meningkat drastis gara-gara AC rusak.

Gue, Shion Akaito, emang anak berandal yang suka malak adik kelas buat beli teh gelas. Tapi gini-gini gue juga masih anak sekolah yang takut kalo diancam nggak dikasih uang saku kalo nilainya jelek. Apalagi kalo sampai nggak naik kelas. Dan gue ingetin lagi, gue Shion Akaito, paling nggak bisa belajar. Jadi tiap libur musim panas, gue selalu nge-date sama guru di dalam kelas dengan suasana ngantuk, panas, dan laper.

Tapi musim panas tahun ini agak berbeda. Pas lagi nunggu guru datang, seseorang yang nggak gue sangka muncul di pintu kelas.

Kagamine Len.

Dengan rambut pirang madu, mata biru, dan senyuman hensemnya, ditambah background bunga-bunga, Len masuk seolah itu hari sekolah biasa. Dimata anak-anak yang terjebak di dalam kelas yang ACnya mati karena belum diservis, kehadirannya bagai semilir angin yang berhembus di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Mereka mulai ribut menanyakan alasan dia hadir di tempat itu.

"Eh...aku lupa tidak menuliskan namaku di lembar jawaban waktu UTS kemarin. " jawab Len dengan senyum yang nggak pernah luntur di wajahnya itu.

Gue mendecih sebal melihat tingkah dia. Lalu melihat ke arah lain, menatap siswa-siswa klub sepak bola yang semangatnya nggak kenal musim. Saat gue sibuk ngeliat mereka, gue denger suara berdecit dari sebelah gue.

Sial! Dari sekian banyak bangku yang kosong, kenapa dia duduk di sebelah gue? Oi Kagamine Len-san, pindah sanah!

Tidak lama kemudian, guru datang. Dia pria paruh baya dengan pakaian lusuh dan rambut acak-acakan. Kayanya dia baru selesai makan, karena ada sebutir nasi di bawah bibir dia. Lalu kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan adalah,

"Haduh...panas banget yah!"

Udah tau pak, makanya cepet selesein pelajarannya! Kita nggak butuh basa basi! Apa lagi nasi basi!

"Kita sudah tau itu Pak. Jadi lebih baik kalau Bapak mulai pelajarannya sekarang jadi kita bisa cepat pulang. "

Uohhh...ucapan tak terduga dari seorang murid teladan. Tuh guru agak kaget mendengarnya. Meski begitu, dia langsung memulai materi dia. Dan tak lama setelahnya, Len mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Maaf pak, sepertinya saya salah membawa buku."

"Kamu, yang disebelahnya...bagi bukumu dengan Kagamine!" ucap guru itu sambil nunjuk ke gue. Siswa lain mulai ricuh mendengarnya.

Dan gue nggak suka kericuhan kalau bukan gue yang mulai. Jadi gue menolaknya. Egois? Masa bodo!

"Akaito-kun, sebegitu bencinya kamu kepadaku sampai tidak mau berbagi buku pelajaran denganku? "

Asem! Wahai mister perfek, berhenti ngomongin kata-kata yang tidak berguna! Tidak sadarkah kau kalau kau sudah menimbulkan keributan lain!?

Gue nggebrak meja, lalu meneriakkan kata favoritku, "Ahh!". Seisi kelas langsung hening. Gue natap Len geram.

"Lakukan semau lo! " bentak gue sambil mindahin buku ke tengah meja. Len menggeser kursinya deketin gue. Wajah dia bungah berseri-seri kaya baru dapet angpau.

Pelajaran kembali dimulai. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, gue nggak tau apa yang didongengin laki-laki di depan sana. Sejak awal gue emang sama sekali nggak mendengarkan apa yang dia jelasin. Tapi sekarang gue punya alesan lain kenapa gue nggak bisa konsentrasi.

Alasanya adalah orang di sebelah gue. Dia terus bergerak mendekat. Matanya fokus ke buku di atas meja dan tulisan di papan tulis. Tapi badannya miring ke gue.

"Oi, geser. Jangan deket-deket! "

Len nyengir sambil minta maaf. Dia membetulkan posisi duduk dia. Cuma untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Miring-miring sampe pundak kami nempel.

Deket bangeeet! Gue sampe bisa nyium aroma manis dari badan dia. Len plis, lo itu cowok kan? Kok bau lo manis kaya cewek sih? Apa lo pake parfum kembaran lo? Siaaaal...mukanya deket banget lagi!

Nggak tahan, gue dorong mukanya menjauh. Hell, mukanya alus banget!

"Nyet! Gue bilang .deket!" gue nyolot. Len yang pipinya masih nempel ke tangan gue, ngeliat gue seolah dia nggak ngerti maksud gue.

"Sori sori. Tapi mau gimana lagi, tulisan kamu kaya cacing keinjek."

Gue nyolot lagi denger ejekannya. Gue melototin si pendek di sebelah gue yang masih nyengir kaya kepingin pup.

"Ehem!" deheman dari si guru menghentikan perdebatan kami. Gue mengabaikan orang di sebelah gue dan pura-pura konsentrasi dengan buku di atas meja. Untuk sesaat kami saling terdiam. Tapi justru itu yang bikin gue risih.

Karena aroma manis masih tercium dari badan Len. Nggak ada yang berubah meski gue udah memelotot. Dia duduk deket baget sampe bahu kami nempel. Wajah serius Len nggak bisa hilang dari pandangan gue.

Ugh...so damn cute!

"Tidak kusangka, orang seperti Akaito-kun mau memperhatikan pelajaran dan membuat catatan selengkap ini. Jangan-jangan...ini yang namanya gap moe?"

Dengan jarak antara muka gue dan dia yang kurang dari tiga puluh senti, Len menoleh natap gue dengan mata birunya yang berbinar. Gue nahan nafas. Masa bodo sama gap moe yang maksudnya gue nggak ngerti. Demi apah, deket bangeeet! Saking deketnya gue bisa ngerasain hembusan nafas dia. Dan mata gue terus natap bibir dia yang terus nyunggingin senyum. Muka gue panas. Matahari, ini semua salah lo! Kerja terus sampe lembur, istirahat sanah!

"Akaito-kun, kamu baik-baik saja? Wajahmu merah loh..."

Enggak! Nggak mungkin kan gue baik-baik aja!? Barang kali aja gue kena heatstroke karena saking panasnya cuaca hari ini? Dan Kagamine-san, pliss jangan bikin suhu ruangan ini tambah panas dengan meletakan tangan lo di jidat gue sambil pasang ekspresi khawatir di wajah lo yang mulai keringetan itu! Mental preman gue nggak kuat ditatap mata seisi kelas!

Lalu tiba-tiba, angin panas musim panas berhembus masuk dari jendela di belakang.

Puanassss!

Len melepaskan tangannya dan geser menjauh dari gue. "Duh, panas... " katanya sambil ngelonggarin dasi dia dan ngelepas satu kancing kemejanya. Senyumnya keliatan kaku. Dia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah unyu dia yang agak merah dan keringetan karena panas. Eh...iya kan, dia memerah karena panas? Kan? Kan! Hem...iya, gue nggak berharap. Gue Nggak .Rap! Tapi itu nggak penting sekarang! Melihat pemandangan di depan gue, gue nelen ludah.

Shion Akaito, bertahanlah!

Len-san, tolong kancing lagi kerah kemeja lo!

Dan matahari, tolong berhenti bekerja sampai pelajaran rampung nanti!

Sialaaan!

Gue pengin nyium pipinya!

Gue pengin nyium hidungnya!

Gue pengin nyium bibirnya!

Ack! Sumpah demi apa gue bisa mikir kaya gitu!

Pasti karena panas. Pasti!

Gue berusaha konsentrasi sama celotehan guru, atau teriakan penuh semangat anak klub sepak bola di lapangan. Apa aja asal bisa ngalihin perhatian gue dari pemandangan menggoda di sebelah.

Tapi mustahil! Nggak bisa! Tiap kali dia ngeluh panas, atau bahkan suara tangannya yang ia kibasin, gue selalu ngelirik. Dan tiap kali ngelirik, langsung disuguhi wajah imut, bibir menggoda, dan leher ramping putih bin mulus yang basah keringetan. Ditambah ceruk leher dia yang keliatan jelas karena kancing bajunya terbuka.

Duh Gusti, apa ini hukuman buat gue karena selalu nongkrong di pinggir jalan sambil nunggu angin nyingkap rok cewek yang lewat? Aaaaargh gue nggak tahan!

Gue tarik bahunya, memaksa dia mendekat. Ketika mata kami saling menatap, wajahnya semakin memerah. Mungkin bukan cuma Len, karena muka gue juga rasanya kaya kebakar.

Cium dia!

Enggak, jangan. Ini masih pelajaran!

Nggak tahan, cium sekarang!

Istighfar woy, sadar!

Mustahil...gue-

"Ukya!"

Gue menciumnya. Shion Akaito mencium Kagamine Len. Tepat di bibir. Gue melakukannya kan? Emang orang ciuman gimana sih? Apa iya bunyinya 'Ukya!'?

Takut-takut, gue ngebuka mata dan terkejut melihat Len. Matanya berair. Dia nangis. Oh Em Jih! Apa yang udah gue lakuin!? Wajahnya sudah tidak memerah lagi, tapi ganti jidatnya yang merah. Gue...pikir-pikir jidat gue sakit.

Apa yang sebenernya baru gue lakuin?

Teriakan guru dan lemparan kapur mengembalikan kewarasan gue.

"Kalo mau berantem, lakukan di luar sekolah!"

Sepertinya...gue habis nge-headbutt Len.

"Damn!" gerutuku sambil mengacak rambut. Gue berjalan keluar kelas. Pulang ajah ah...malu gue! Dan sesampainya di rumah, gue menyadari satu kesalahan yang gue buat.

Asem, tas gue ketinggalan!

Setelah libur musim panas berakhir, tersebar gossip kalo gue dan Len pacaran. Yang kemudian anak-anak cewek sebut sebagai kisah romansa Beauty and the Bad.

 **.**

 **.**

Yak sekian dari author tak bertanggung jawab disinih...

Sorry kalo tulisan sayah berantakan dan nggak konsisten. Maklum, udah lama...err...maksudnya, emang nggak pernah niat nulis. Ngomong-ngomong, saya orang jawa, jadi nggak pernah pake logat lo-gue. Maaf kalo kalimatnya jadi aneh. Dan nggak mungkin Akaito POVnya dibikin pake bahasa jawa kan!? Jadi yaudah, cocoknya kek gitu.

Kemaren kemaren baca-baca ff lagi, dan ide tiba-tiba muncul.

Tringgg...begituh! Kaya lampu bolam nyala di atas kepala.

Dan tuh ide nggak mau ilang. Jadi daripada ngayal yang aneh aneh gara-gara tuh ide, yaudah, aku tulis aja seadanya. Dan aku tau, nih pair aneh bin langka. Tapi kok aku suka yah?

Untuk "Ahh!" nya Akaito, jangan bayangin sesuatu yang erotis yak. Bayangin aja cara Bakugou Katsuki/Kacchan ngomong.

Btw, nih tambahan. Buat yang pengen tau, apa yang sebenernya ada di kepala Lenny...

 **Beauty and The Bad**

 **Len side**

Belakangan ini...ada yang sering meliriku. Namanya Shion Akaito. Dia murid berandal di sekolah ini. Awalnya kukira dia hanya tidak tahan melihat siswa populer sepertiku. Dia selalu melotot atau menatapku tidak suka tiap kali aku dikelilingi gerombolan penggemarku. Tapi tiap kali aku kewalahan mengurus pengikut-penguntitku, dia selalu membantuku membubarkan mereka.

Aku nggak mau kepedean, tapi kurasa dia naksir aku. Bukan tanpa bukti juga. Contohnya waktu itu. Tidak lama setelah bel berbunyi. Aku kesusahan mengusir penguntitku, lalu Shion Akaito muncul dengan tampang garangnya. Dia melotot sambil teriak "Aaah!" yang membuatku ingat karakter anime yang julukannya kaya manggil 'mama'.

Pasukanku langsung lari terbirit-birit. Melihat mereka, aku mesam-mesem nahan tawa. Melihatku seperti itu, dia menarik kerah bajuku seolah kesal. Pura-pura melotot padahal nggak berani natap langsung ke mataku.

Pffft...dia benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku ingin lebih menggodanya lagi.

Saat UTS, aku sengaja tidak mengisi kolom namaku agar aku bisa ikut kelas musim panas. Alasannya simpel, karena Akaito-kun pasti ada di sana. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa yankee sepertinya begitu rajin menghadiri kelas. Dia bahkan tidak pernah terlambat sekalipun.

Dan bener aja, dia ada di sana. Di pojok paling belakang dekat jendela. Aku sengaja duduk di sebelahnya yang sudah pasti kosong. Aku mendekatinya dengan alasan salah bawa buku. Mendekati dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Benar-benar dekat sampai bahu kami nempel.

Di tengah pelajaran, aku menyadari kalau wajahnya memerah. Aku penasaran. Aku ingin melihat ekspresinya yang lain. Aku ingin melihat reaksinya jika kudekati lebih jauh lagi. Terlebih...aku ingin tau, wajahnya memerah karena panas atau...karena aku?

Entah kenapa aku jadi berharap.

Kutempelkan telapak tanganku di dahinya. Menanyakan kesehatannya sebagai alasan. Namun itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Karena setelahnya, aku terpaku pada mata merahnya yang begitu tajam. Juga ekspresi di wajah tampannya. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Dag dig dug tak karuan. Aku...ingin mencium bibirnya.

Lalu angin panas pusim panas berhembus masuk dari jendela di belakang Akaito-kun. Aku langsung melepaskan tanganku dari dahinya dan menambah jarak di antara kami.

Ya ampun...apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?

Suhu kelas terasa memanas beberapa derajat. Leherku terasa tercekik. Aku melonggarkan dasi dan melepas satu kancing bajuku. Aku mengibaskan tanganku berharap wajahku tidak memerah. Duh...maluuu... Karena kejadian tadi, aku sampai tidak bisa mempertahankan senyumku. Apa yang harus kukatakan sekarang? Jadi canggung begini!

Tiba-tiba, Akaito-san menarik bahuku dan memaksaku menatapnya. Kali ini dia menatap mataku. Wajahnya sudah semerah rambutnya. Mungkin wajahku juga.

Ya ampun...apa yang mau dia lakukan?

Apa dia akan menciumku?

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Haruskah aku menutup mataku?

Kemudian suara benturan terdengar. Diikuti rasa sakit dan panas di dahiku. Aku tekesiap dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara aneh.

Malunyaaa...

Kuharap tidak ada yang memperhatikan kami. Meskipun itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah itu, masih dengan wajah semerah tomat, Akaito-kun pergi meninggalkan kelas dengan meninggalkan tas dan segala isinya.


End file.
